Sweet Games
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: It was just a quiet day in the lab and Kurisu was surfing the net whilst chewing on some Pocky when she heard Okabe making his way over to her. She definitely didn't expect him to do what he did next. Okabe x Kurisu one-shot


**Sweet Games**

Heya everyone. This fluffy idea involving Kurisu and Okabe popped into my mind and it was one of those ideas that I felt that I had to write as soon as I came up with it. This is something that I can easily imagine happening between Okabe and Kurisu on a quiet day. It's a little slice-of-life moment you might say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steins;Gate, Pocky or any of the other copyright things that I happen to mention in this one-shot.

Summary: It was just a quiet day in the lab and Kurisu was surfing the net whilst chewing on some Pocky when she heard Okabe making his way over to her. She definitely didn't expect him to do what he did next. Okabe x Kurisu one-shot

* * *

Kurisu scrolled down the webpage as she continued to read the scientific article about Velociraptors and how they used their claws. She wasn't quite sure how she had ended up reading about dinosaurs because it wasn't something that she'd normally look into, but she was finding it rather interesting. This kind of thing happened to Kurisu quite a bit when she was just surfing the net and looking into something. It often got out of hand and she'd end up looking into things in much more detail than she'd intended or would end up going off on a random tangent.

The Future Gadget Laboratory was quiet except for the fan and Okabe's tinkering on his latest idea. He occasionally searched around the lab, looking for various things before going back to his invention. Kurisu thought that her boyfriend's latest gadget was a rather good one and it would improve on the Bamboo Helicam, but she wasn't going to tell him that. With his new idea, the camera wasn't going to be spinning and it would be fully remote controlled.

She'd been watching him out of the corner of her eye on occasions and seeing him put a lot of effort into something was rather admirable. However, she wasn't going to say that after he demanded her help, instead of asking for it, and she definitely wasn't going to help after he reeled off several of his nicknames for her. Kurisu still got kind of annoyed by them even after she had told herself that she wouldn't. She had kind of hoped that Okabe would have stopped using them by now too.

Kurisu's blue eyes glanced around the rest of the lab. Daru was out somewhere, busy working on something and she didn't really want to ask what it was. She knew from her déjà vu and from glancing over his shoulder that he often got up to some rather shady computer-based business. Mayuri had popped out too to collect some things for the latest cosplay outfit that she was working on. It meant that Kurisu and Okabe were alone again.

Her eyes refocused on the article and something else caught her attention. She clicked the link and her interest in looking up more information took over. Kurisu reached out and pulled a stick of Pocky from a box that she had bought from a store on the way over. She'd been nibbling on them most of the morning as she moved from article to article.

The chocolate-covered stick touched her lips and she slid it into her mouth. She paused as a message popped up on channel, prompting her to open it to see what had been said. Kurisu held the candy in her mouth as she used her hands to quickly type up a reply to the stupid idea that some random person had said. Seriously, Kurisu had no idea how some people came up with the worst ideas and how these people thought that their idiotic ideas were amazing.

She hit send to post her reply before the sound of footsteps pulled her away from the screen. Kurisu turned to her left and found Okabe grinning at her with his hands on his hips. Heat rose to her cheeks, her previous experiences hinting that her boyfriend was no doubt about to mock her about being channeler Chris. The usual teasing about being a scientist and channeler was going to begin again, like it had many times during their relationship.

The grin on Okabe's face grew as he lent forwards and his hazel-brown eyes met her sapphire pair. "How dare my assistant not share or even offer me some of the Pocky that she's been hiding in my lab. That's very greedy, Christina."

Kurisu pouted, keeping the Pocky between her lips, as she was about to reply. She suddenly froze and the heat in her cheeks rose to the next level as Okabe suddenly took a bite off the other end of the stick. Her boyfriend's eyes remained fixed on hers as he held the opposite end of the Pocky between his lips.

The end of the candy in Kurisu's mouth suddenly gave way and she realised that it had become a bit soggy after she'd held it in there for too long. She quickly placed her lips around the stick, not wanting to give it up to Okabe. To her surprise, her tall, black-haired boyfriend took another bite, bringing their faces even closer. What was he doing?

Kurisu was sure that her cheeks were bright red now and she hated that they gave away her embarrassment at that moment. She and Okabe had been dating for some time now but she would still often get rather embarrassed in certain romantic situations. The young woman didn't really want to admit it, but she knew full well that romance and love weren't her forte. Thankfully, it wasn't like Okabe was much better.

She blamed her issues on the fact that she and Okabe were in a long-distance relationship, which meant that they didn't get to share intimate moments on a regular basis like most other couples would. Kurisu theorised that, in turn, that meant that she and her boyfriend weren't able to move their relationship along at the same speed that others might, so kissing was still embarrassing to her. It was all a logical hypothesis in her mind and it explained why a certain Rintaro Okabe still remained as equally inept when it came to romance.

Her eyes remained fixed on her boyfriend's and she noticed that playful glint they often had when he was teasing her. Kurisu knew that this was some kind of game to him but she wasn't quite sure what his end goal was. Either way, she wasn't going to give up her Pocky that easily and took another bite from it.

Okabe took another bite from his end, bringing them even closer as he tilted his head slightly. Kurisu frowned, taking another bite that was much larger than her first. Okabe's eyebrows rose and she noticed a pink tint forming in his cheeks now that their lips were getting very close. Her boyfriend took another large bite after hesitating for a moment.

Whatever this was, Kurisu was going to make sure that she'd win. She wasn't going to give Okabe the satisfaction of beating her and the gloating that was sure to come with it. The mahogany-haired teen took another bite and she swallowed the candy before placing her teeth back around the stick. She tried to pull it out of her boyfriend's mouth to make sure that he couldn't eat the remaining piece of her Pocky.

Okabe quickly shifted forwards, not giving her the chance to pull the stick away from him. He took the last bit of the Pocky into his mouth and pressed his lips against Kurisu's. Her eyes opened wide as he swallowed the candy and kissed her. Time felt like it had stopped for a moment before she tried to pull back out of surprise and her confusion at whatever her boyfriend was doing.

Her hands pushed against his chest as she shifted backwards to break the unexpected contact between their lips. Kurisu suddenly felt herself falling as the wheels on her chair allowed it to moved out from under her in a reaction to her sudden jolt. She closed her eyes, expecting a sudden impact with the laminate wood floor that was sure to hurt. Her hands grasped at Okabe's lab coat, desperately trying to hold onto something to stop herself from falling.

Strong arms wrapped around her, one around her waist and the other around her shoulders as a hand caught her head. They gently lowered her slim frame to the floor of the lab, saving her from the fall. Okabe knelt over her, holding her safely in his arms as she sat there on the ground, tightly gripping his lab coat.

Kurisu felt her blood beginning to boil and she was determined to give her boyfriend a piece of her mind for playing whatever joke this was. She reopened her eyes and her anger suddenly vanished as she found herself with her lips centimetres away from his one again. Her cheeks became even hotter, the proximity being uncomfortable for her to handle after the surprise kiss.

Time felt like it had stopped again as her eyes gazed into the hazel orbs opposite her. There was a sudden urge building inside Kurisu to make the most of this moment and kiss those lips that were tantalisingly close to hers. Was it revenge for him suddenly kissing her? Could it be an urge to let Okabe know her love for him using her actions?

Her face heated up even more as her thoughts about loving Rintaro began racing through her brain. Kurisu quickly tried forced them to the back of her mind but failed as she realised that her body was reacting on its own. She was slowly getting closer to her boyfriend's lips and she closed her eyes before tilting her head. It was only fair that she kissed him back without warning because he'd just done that to her. It was revenge and that made it fair to do it.

Kurisu pressed her lips into Okabe's and found them already parted, waiting to receive hers. The couple held them there for a few moments before gently pulling back. They opened their mouth a little wider and shifted their heads slightly before pushing forwards again and deepening the kiss. The two teens held their lips there for a few more moments, enjoying the feeling.

They gently pulled back again, but made sure not to break the contact between their lips before pushing forwards for more. Their movements were soft and delicate as they started repeating them, expressing their feelings for each other in a way that saved them from the embarrassment of saying them verbally. The couple kept going, using their noses to breathe because neither wanted the moment to end. Kurisu wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's back as she slid the other around his shoulder.

Déjà vu and feelings from a parallel timeline ran through Kurisu's mind as memories of a kiss she never had arose. She knew it was from that other timeline where Rintaro had worked so hard to save Mayuri before coming to this timeline. It wasn't fair that he had a head start on her in this timeline and that he already knew so much about her. Although, that could sometimes be a good thing.

Kurisu thought about her own memories and how her boyfriend had saved her from her father. Rintaro had risked his life to protect her because she was that important to him. He didn't always show it but it always came out when it mattered. In moments like this where it was just the two of them and Rintaro Okabe came out instead of Hououin Kyouma.

Even though he could be irritating, obnoxious and he always seemed to enjoy teasing her, Kurisu still loved Rintaro back. Being with him was fun and she could be herself without having to be serious all of the time like she had to back in the States at the university. She was grateful for what he'd done for her and she deepened the kiss to make sure that he knew that.

The couple kept going, Okabe using the hand on the back of her head to make sure that their lips remained together as they gently slid them back and forth. They deepened it a little more and added a bit more passion while keeping things gentle and soft. It wasn't long until breathing through her nose wasn't good enough to keep Kurisu's racing heart at bay. She pushed her lips deeper once more and held them there for as long as she could before pulling back.

A gasp escaped her lips as she reopened her eyes, breathing heavily to get some much-needed oxygen back into her body. Kurisu's sapphire orbs met the hazel pair in front of her as she and Rintaro remained as they were on the lab floor for another minute or so. Neither of them said anything, not that anything needed to be said after their kiss conveyed their feelings in a way that they struggled to express with words.

A grin suddenly started spreading across Okabe's lips as he pulled back slightly and that playful glint returned to his eyes. "I win."

"You win what?" The frown reformed on Kurisu's brow as she pouted at him. Of course he was playing some kind of game when he went for her Pocky like that. "What stupid game were you playing? If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked!"

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose and his grin grew even wider. "Could it be that this experiment loving girl doesn't know what game she just played? Is it possible for an channeler to not know about it?"

Kurisu gritted her teeth as she tried to figure out what the heck her boyfriend was going on about. She smacked herself on the forehead, suddenly realising what he had been doing. "The Pocky Game."

"So you do know?" Okabe chuckled as he pulled back a little more. "You were rather slow there for a genius pervert girl."

"Shut up, Hououin pervert Kyouma," she yelled at him as she buried her face in her palm. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out that you were playing the Pocky Game."

"Right. We were playing the Pocky Game." Her boyfriend then pointed at her. "You lost because you were the one who broke the kiss and backed out."

"That's not fair!" Kurisu huffed as she folded her arms. "I wasn't ready and I wasn't expecting it. You cheated."

Okabe laughed again as he shrugged. "You played along with it, so how was I supposed to know?"

"I challenge you to a rematch." She pointed at him as she reached for the box of Pocky with her other hand. "This time things will be fair."

"I don't have to have a rematch," he replied and Kurisu hated the fake nonchalance and bravado dripping from his tone. "I won."

"Is the mighty Hououin Kyouma afraid that he might lose on a fair playing field?" The auburn-haired woman quipped back as she pulled another stick from the box. "Is he a chicken?"

She placed the chocolate-coated candy between her lips and pointed the other end in her boyfriend's direction. Kurisu stared at him expectantly, daring him to take her on in a rematch. It was on and she wasn't going to lose this time.

"You'll never beat the great Hououin Kyouma, my assistant," Okabe chuckled before placing his lips around the other end of the stick. Kurisu took a bite, followed by her boyfriend taking one. They quickly made their way down the stick and their lips moved closer each time, except this time they knew that the one to break the kiss would be crowned the loser.

"Tuturu!" Mayuri's voice suddenly rang out through the lab as the couple's lips closed the final gap between them. "I'm back, Okarin! I've brought Ferris and Luka with me too!"

"Oh? What's this, Kyouma?" Ferris' voice was dripping with playfulness as Kurisu's and Okabe's momentum resulted in their lips crashing together. A surprised gasp escaped Luka's mouth as Mayuri and Ferris giggled at the sight before them. "Mayushii steps out for a while and you two use it as a chance to get all lovey-dovey."

Kurisu pulled back at the same time as Okabe. Her face was hotter, and she was sure redder too, than it had been during this whole thing. She took a quick glance at her boyfriend's face, noticing the redness filling his cheeks too before she turned away from him and her friends. Kurisu buried her face in her palms and swore that she was going to get Okabe back for this.

* * *

Hopefully this has turned out alright. It's the first time I've written anything for Steins;Gate. It seems a bit odd that it's my favourite anime and visual novel, and yet it has taken me so long to write something for it. Okabe and Kurisu are two of my favourite characters and are also one of my favourite couples too, so I really have no excuse for taking this long to write something involving them.

Hopefully I've managed to get their characters right for this situation. I also hope that you think this is the kind of situation that they could end up getting into at some point when they're alone in the lab. It's definitely something that I could see happening, hence why I wrote it.

Please can you let me know your thoughts about this one-shot by leaving a review? I'll greatly appreciate any feedback that you can give :D


End file.
